The One Who Heard Angels
by jasminefiregreen
Summary: Anna wasn't the only one who could hear the angels. Raylene Winchester has been in an insane asylum for most of her life only knowing her father's name and that her mother didn't care. When a girl name Anna arrives at the insane asylum Raylene is shocked to find she can hear the angels too. OCxCastiel
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything only my shoes and my dinosaur.**

**-Jasmine**

It was another normal day at the Connor Beverley Behavioral Medicine Center or what I call home sweet home; when something unexpected happened. A girl was dragged into the hospital kicking and screaming about the apocalypse. She was a fighter too; she even knocked out some of the toughest nurses there. It wasn't anything new having the mentally insane shouting about crazy ideas, but this girl was different. I heard a few of the nurses talking after the got her retrained about why she got put into here. Their voices were hushed, but I caught a few words. They said she kept on saying that she hears angels and that seals were breaking. I barely heard the name they said, but I immediately recognized it. The name was one that I have been hearing for my whole life; Lucifer.

The whole reason I was here at an insane asylum was because ever since I was kid; I heard voices. Voices that I could overhear and being just a kid I decided to tell my 'caring' mother. She immediately had me put away in this nut-house and even signed for some of the more extreme treatments. All this time hearing the voices only one thing that they talked about scared me and that was when they spoke about Lucifer. The fallen angel that hungers for revenge; the one who went against his father and was struck down. He was the one that appeared in all my nightmares and some girl knows about him. Some red-headed girl who carelessly talked about him and the apocalypse. Clearly there is only one way to deal with this abnormal situation, I have to go and talk to the girl.

So, I picked the lock to my room and started to look for the room she was in. The nurses were quite loud when they tried to whisper and I overheard her room number. I started to wander the halls looking for her room. When I reached it I quickly unlocked the door and entered the room.

The redhead was sitting on her bed drawing something. I took a step towards her and the floor creaked. Her head shot up and she screamed. I ran towards her and covered her mouth.

"Shush! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just here to talk." I told her trying to calm her down. She stared at me and calmed down. "I'm going to move my hand, but you can't scream, okay?" She nodded and took my hand from her mouth. I sat down on her bed and she looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you here?" She asked fearfully.

"I'm hear to talk to you. I want to talk about the angels."

"You'll think I'm crazy, everyone thinks I'm crazy."

"I've been here for my whole life, I think I know what crazy is and you're not it." I smiled at her and her lips twitched in amusement. "You hear them talking don't you? You hear them talking about the Winchesters and the apocalypse?" She started at me in shock.

"How do you know that?"

"I know because I can hear them too." She looked at me like I had sprouted wings. Then there was a knock at the door and an attendant came in.

"Time for your meds, Anna. Anna?" Anna looked at him in horror and backed up against the wall. She was trembling and I started to get scared.

"Your face…what happened to your face?!" Anna stuttered and grabbed my hand. The attendant smiled creepily.

"I know." His eyes turned black and we screamed. "I'm downright kissable. Shh." He smirked and suddenly a dresser hits the demon and knocks him out.

"Anna! Did you do that?" She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Come with me." I stared at her.

"I-I can't." I stuttered.

"Please, don't you want to leave this place!?" She looked at me trying to convince me. I thought about my life here. I had no friends and my mother certainly wouldn't miss me. Why the hell was I still here after all this time?

"Yes, I want to leave." I smiled at her and she dragged me out of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow updates, but between school, illness, and laziness; I've been pretty slow on the writing. I will be trying to update faster. **

**~Jasmine**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural, if I did there would be Destiel EVERYWHERE!**

"Anna, what are we doing here?" Anna pulled me into a church. We had been walking for a while and Anne had been silent for the whole time. I tried to ask her where we were going, but she wouldn't tell me anything. I was starting to regret my decision to escape the looney bin. Anne looked back at me and she saw the worry on my face and she frowned.

"Don't worry, it's someplace safe." I raised an eyebrow. When a demon is after you, I highly doubt anywhere is safe. I stayed with Anna because I didn't think she would survive on her own. Though I can't exactly say that considering this was my first time away from the hospital and the nurses in years.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Anne glanced my way and nodded.

We walked for a little while longer until we came to a church with a beautiful stain-glass window. Anna thought it was safe, but I wasn't quite sure. Anna grabbed my arm and dragged me into the church. Then we started going up the stairs that led to the attic. Then we heard the rumble of a car coming to the front of the church and stopping. Anna looked at me and froze for a minute. When we heard two sets of footsteps come toward the door we snapped out of our fear. We ran upstairs and tried to find a place to hide while being as quiet as possible. Anna hid behind a stand up curtain while I hid behind a couple of large boxes.

The footsteps started to up the stairs and my heart started beating faster. What if it was the demon? What if it was something worse? Is the church safe enough or will we die here? What do the even want with Anna? I tried to calm myself down, but panicked thoughts kept running through my head. When the door to the attic creaked open I held my breath hoping everything will be alright.

"Dean." The tall one spoke while pointing his gun at Anna. Dean, does he mean Dean Winchester? "Anna? Raylene?" Anna walked out from behind the screen, but I stayed behind the boxes. When they saw Anna they started to put away their guns, but the shorter one hesitated.

"Is Raylene here?" The shorter one asked. I debated staying where I was, but I didn't have a very concealed spot to hide. I walked out from behind the boxes and stood next to Anna. The shorter one eyed me hesitantly, but put away his gun. The gigantic one stepped towards us.

"We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam," Sam gestured to the shorter one, "This is my brother, Dean." I eyed Dean, was he the one raised from hell?

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?" Anna asked.

"Uh, yeah." I took a step farther away from Sam. I knew what he was doing; the angels had talked about and I wasn't sure if it was safe around him. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"And you're Dean. The Dean?" Anna continued and looked at the two in awe.

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess." He was still looking at me like I was a demon. Anna beamed at the two and I started to distance myself from the group. Anna would be safe with the Winchesters and I really didn't want to talk them. I didn't want to have to explain why we have the same last name or why they never heard of me.

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us." She smiled and then frowned, "And some of them don't like you at all," I chuckled under my breath at that. Zachariah and Raphael really didn't like them and constantly called them stupid apes. "They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

"So, you talk to angels?" Dean asked Anna.

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of… overhear them." Anna explained.

"Like… right now?"

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."

Dean turned to me, "Can you do this too?" I nodded and stepped closer to the group. I wasn't going to be able to get out of here without answering some of their questions. "So, they lock you two up with a case of the crazies when really you were just… tuning in to angel radio?" Dean pretty much summed up my entire life.

"Yes. Thank you."

"When did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked.

"I can tell you exactly, September 18th." I stared at Anna, she just started to hear them?

"The day I got out of hell."

"First words I heard, clear as a bell, 'Dean Winchester has been saved.'" Anna told them. So, she started to hear them the day Castiel saved Dean.

"What about you?" Dean asked me.

"I've always heard them, ever since I was a little girl." I told him. Sam looked at me with pity and I smiled. "I've been in that hospital since I was eight." Dean looked away from us and looked at Sam.

"What do you think?"

"It's above my pay grade, man."

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You guys are 1-900-ANGEL." Anna looked at them in concern.

"Hey, um, do you know...are my parents okay? I..I didn't go home. I was too afraid." I looked at her in pity. If the demons were after her than they probably went to her house. I felt something dark in the air and my head whipped to the entrance. There was a girl rushing into the attic and judging by the Winchester's reactions, she was a friend of theirs.

"You got the girls. Good, let's go." The brunette ordered. Anna took a step back from the girl. The look on her face was enough to make me retreat with her.

"Her face!" Anna yelled, but I didn't see anything wrong with the girl. She was pretty and had dark brown hair, nothing to be afraid of.

"It's okay. She's here to help." Sam reassured Anna. Sam looked at the girl with a look of fondness. Then it clicked, this was Ruby. I backed away from her in fear.

"Yeah, don't be so sure." Dean said ominously.

"We have to hurry." She tried to get us to leave, but Dean seemed to not trust her. And with what the angels have been saying about Ruby and Sam, I wouldn't trust her either.

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"Because a demon's coming, a big-timer. We can fight later, Dean."

"Well, that's pretty convenient, showing up right when we find them with some bigwig on your tail." They argued and even though I didn't trust Ruby I had a feeling she was telling the truth. I looked around the room for some place to hide, but I only saw a closet. I started to edge myself closer to the closet when I noticed a statue's eyes start to bleed.

"It's too late. He's here." Ruby said fearfully. Sam took Anna's arm and started to bring her towards the closet. I followed them and hid with Anna in the closet.

"Okay. Stay in there. Don't move." Sam ordered us before he shut the closet door. It was dark and I could hear the other's fighting with someone. It sounded like they were losing. Suddenly the door was yanked open and Ruby grabbed both of us. Anna screamed, but I stayed silent. I knew we weren't going to win the fight and the best chance for Anna and me to escape was with Ruby.

She managed to get us out of the church and into a safe house without anything harming us. She didn't say anything to us, she just dragged us into the house and shut the door. Anna and I sat in silence for a while until she broke the silence.

"How did you stay sane? I was in the hospital for only a few weeks and I was starting to think I was crazy." Anna asked me in a gentle tone. I sighed and thought back to the thousands of treatments I've been through. All the therapists and experiments trying to fix me.

"I didn't." I said shortly.

"What do you mean?" I tried to not think about the time when I gave up.

"I thought I was crazy for years and years. I just gave up and started to believe what everyone was telling me. Then one day I had a visitor and he told me I wasn't insane. That the voices were real and one day I would get out of that prison." I thought back to the man that gave me hope and I smiled at Anna, "Having someone believe me gave me hope. Looks like he was right about me escaping." Anna looked at me in pity, but she didn't ask me anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**ello, sorry for the super slow updates. I've been busying with my other stories. Thank you for reading~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I only own my mint tea :P**

It was a few hours later when Dean and Sam came to the cabin. They were pretty scraped up and I guessed that they lost the fight. "You guys okay?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Glad you could make it." Ruby said in an irritable voice. She hadn't said much since we got to the cabin. The one thing she said was that she would be right back and then she passed out.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam turned to Anna and me, "You guys okay?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life." Anna praised Ruby. I glanced over at Dean waiting for a sarcastic remark.

"Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I… You know." Dean said seriously and Ruby looked at him in shock. _Wait, so now he trusts her? A minute ago he thought she led a demon to us._

"What?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"I guess I owe you for...Sam. And I just wanted… you know…" Dean tried to thank her awkwardly. _Why is he thanking her? Isn't she the demon that has Sam drinking her blood? _I looked at Dean in curiosity. _Does he know?_

"Don't strain yourself."

"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Ruby nodded, "Good, 'cause that was awkward."

"Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." Anna asked. A look of sympathy passed over Dean and Sam's faces. _Oh no…_

"Uh…"

"What?" Anna looked at Sam with confusion.

"Anna, um...Your parents…" I looked over at Anna and saw fear creep into her eyes.

"What about them?" She asked in a desperate tone and Sam looked at her in pity.

"Look, I'm sorry." Sam looked away from Anna as tears started to fill her eyes.

"No, they're not…" Her tears started to spill over. I moved over to her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Anna, I'm sorry."

"Why is this happening to me?" Anna asked tearfully.

"I don't know." Sam answered her. I felt something powerful coming towards us and I looked up to the door. Anna stopped crying and looked the same way.

"They're coming." Anna told them and I heard a voice, '_Found them'. _Sam took Anna and me into the back room and then left. Anna and I sat on the bed and waited. I jumped in fear when there was a giant crash coming from the outside of the room. I felt something warm and light enter the cabin. I went up to the door and tried to listen to the conversations on the other side of the door.

"We're here for Anna." A deep voice said and it sounded familiar. I couldn't hear what else was said, but I managed to hear something else. "No, she has to die." My eyes widened and I looked at Anna. She wasn't paying attention to the conversation or to me. _They want Anna, but they didn't say anything about me. _I looked back at the redhead and smiled. She was someone's friend, someone's family; she couldn't just die. A took one last glance at Anna and then opened the door. I managed to be quiet enough that they didn't notice me and hid in the shadow of the doorway.

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam asked.

"Out of the way." An imposing man ordered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her." Dean stood up for Anna.

"Don't worry, I'll kill her gentle." I shiver ran up my spine and I lightbulb went off in my head. _Uriel, that was Uriel speaking. _I quickly went back into the room and ran to Anna.

"Uriel, Uriel is here." I whispered to Anna and her eyes widened.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me in a low voice. I looked around the room and I didn't see anything we could use.

"I don't know, but they have no idea that I'm here." I told her, "I may be able to surprise them or distract them." Anna looked at me with concern.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I smiled at her.

"They don't want me." I hugged her and started to walk to the door.

"Good luck." Anna told me and I opened the door. I heard something crash against the wall. I took a deep breath and walked to where the yells were coming from. I saw Ruby slumped against a wall, Dean attacking a gigantic black man, and a dark haired man walking towards Sam. _I'm going to regret this._

"HEY, JERKS!" I yelled and everyone turned to look at me. Dean and Sam looked at me with shock while the other two looked at me with confusion.

"Who's this, one of your little girlfriends?" The black man asked in a hostile tone. He had the same dry humor as a certain angel.

"Hello, Uriel." Uriel smirked at me and started to move closer to me. "Your personality hasn't improved over the years." I insulted him. He growled and started to move quicker. A light flashed and Uriel and the dark-haired man disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, as always I am sorry for the slow updates, but I am getting better! Thanks for reading and please review~**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, if I did then there would be canon Destiel.**

After Dean checked on Anna he yelled at me for being reckless. _I understood what I did was stupid, but I couldn't just let them take Anna. Speaking of Anna, what in the world did she do? _When Dean had checked on her she was bleeding and her blood was on the mirror in the shape of some weird symbol. The symbol made me feel weird, kind of a familiar feeling. Not deja vu or anything like that, it was just familiar.

Everyone was in the Impala and we were heading to some bunker. Anna had passed out after she got into the car and Sam was snoozing, so the only ones awake were Dean and I. He drove in awkward silence until he sighed.

"Alright, who was your dad?" He asked in a tired voice.

"I never met him, but my mom said his name was John Winchester." I answered him and I saw his body tense.

"Are you sure? Are you sure she wasn't lying?" He asked quickly and I shook my head. He groaned and then turned to look back at me.

"When's your birthday?"

"March 15, 1985." I told him and he turned back to the road. "You don't have to talk to me if don't want to. Just because your father is the same as mine doesn't me you're required to be nice." I told him quietly.

"You're still family…" He thought for a second, "What about your mom?" I frowned as I thought back to that women. She wasn't the best mother. She always gave me food and clothes, but there was never really any love.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since I was admitted to the hospital."

"Didn't she visit you?" He asked and I scoffed.

"After she dropped me off at that prison when I was eight. She never came back after that." Dean was silent and then he pulled the car over. "Why are we pulling over?" I asked and he turned towards me. He eyes were angry and I felt a shiver of fear from all that hate.

"She put you in there at eight?" He asked angrily. I nodded and he massaged his head. "Did Dad even know you existed?" I shook my head. He exhaled in frustration and turned up the radio. Old fashion rock and roll played from the speakers and it lulled me to sleep.

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint." Dean explained and I looked at the room in wonder. The amount of effort put into demon proofing a panic room was amazing. It must have taken a long time to form the walls and build the room itself. I glanced over to Ruby, who was waiting outside the door. _I guess the panic room works. _

"Which I find racist, by the way." Ruby joked.

"Write your congressman." Dean shot back and I wonder if Dean trusted Ruby now. Ruby pulled out some leather pouches and showed them to Dean.

"Hex bags?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers." She said light heartedly. Dean tossed one to Anna and one to me. I was wary of taking anything from Ruby, but I would rather not face any angels.

"Thanks, Ruby." He turned to Anna and I with a serious expression. "Don't lose this. Anything useful playing on angel radio?" He asked us and Anna shook her head.

"It's quiet. Dead silence." Anna told Dean and I looked at her in curiosity. _Can't she hear that voice? _There was one voice that had always stood out from all the others in her head. It was raspy, deep, and never stopped talking. It was an endless stream of information from this one angel. It never really bothered me, but now I was concerned. _Why do I hear it when Anna doesn't? _Right now the voice was going over battle strategies and was talking about a traitor.I didn't seem that important, so I kept quiet about it.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam yelled from somewhere and I jumped out of thought. Dean glanced over to the two of us and then at Ruby.

"Stay here, okay?" He ordered us and then turned to Ruby. "Keep an eye on them." And just like that he left us with the demon. Anna waited for a few minutes and then she followed Dean. With Anna being in the most danger, Ruby went with Anna. Leaving me behind to listen to the voice in my head. The angel didn't say much, it was like he was talking to himself. He talked of a friend, a friend who was a bit more than a friend. She had been one of the angels closest friends and was always there for him, but then everything changed. She had lifted him and betrayed him. I didn't know the angels or the one who betrayed him, but I felt sympathy for the lone voice in my head. I knew what it was like to be betrayed, to trust someone to be there for you and have them leave. I snapped out of my inner thoughts and went to look for Anna.

I found her eavesdropping on Sam and Dean's conversation. I thought there was something immoral about that, but I couldn't really talk. I eavesdropped on angels, but I didn't do it on purpose.

"Until now. So, what's she hiding?" Dean's voice asked and Anna tensed with anger. She got up and walked into the conversation.

"Why don't you ask me to my face?" She asked angrily and I hung back in the shadows. It sounded like there was going to be a fight and I really didn't want to be involved. Ruby followed Anna out into the open and Dean glared at Ruby.

"Nice job watching her." Dean said sarcastically.

"I am watching her." She shot back and I could practically see the tension. However, Sam intervened before things could get worse.

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked.

"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" Anna tensed up again and I started to edge myself closer to the room.

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled…" She said with fury, "Why my parents are dead," Her voice lost its sharpness and it grew sad, "I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know." Sam looked at her in pity.

"Okay, then let's find out."

"How?" Anna asked and I didn't hear the answer. Ruby turned to look towards the door, towards me. I left before she could look any farther and went back into the panic room. _Something was curious though….all the angels were looking for Anna, but they didn't know anything about me. I heard things that Anna can't….she can see things that I can't. Are we not the same? Am I even more strange than I thought? _

We stayed the night in the bunker and I was in one of the guest bedrooms. The voices started up again, but they didn't talk much. Only said a few words at a time and it was all gibberish to me. There was that one voice though, that made perfect sense. The voice was looking for something or someone. And the voice was getting close. I paused…._They voice is an angel and the angels are looking for us. _My eyes widened in surprise and fear. They were looking for us and they were getting close! I calmed myself and thought back to the hex bag I left in the panic room. I slowly got up and quietly went back to the panic room. I saw the hex bag sitting on a table and I grabbed it as fast as I could. I cradled it to my chest and took deep breaths of relief. The angel in my head sounded tired as he reported to the others that that they lost me. I took a few more minutes to calm down and then went back into the guest room for the night.


End file.
